Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (2024 film)/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming 2024 live-action/animated drug-abuse prevention film based on the original 1990 television special, Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Opening Credits Disney presents A Fairview/Sergio Pablos Production for The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences Sponsored by McDonald's and Ronald McDonald House Charities CARTOON ALL-STARS TO THE RESCUE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Jon Favreau Produced by Jon Favreau Brigham Taylor and Peter Del Vecho Executive Producers Karen Gilchrist Jennifer Lee Sergio Pablos Tom C. Peitzman Based on Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Written by Duane Poole and Tom Swale Inspired by A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens Story by Mark Dindal Jon Favreau Jennifer Lee Sergio Pablos and Chris Williams Screenplay by Jon Favreau and Jennifer Lee Directors of Photography Caleb Deschanel Bill Pope Animation Production Designer Michael Giaimo Live-Action Production Designers James Chinlund Roger Ford John Myhre Naomi Shohan Edited by Jeff Draheim Adam Gerstel and Wyatt Smith Animation Supervising Director Jennifer Lee Animation Sequence Directors Chris Buck Mark Dindal Eric Goldberg Sergio Pablos Original Songs by Christopher Lennertz Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz Original Score Composed by John Debney Christopher Lennertz and Alan Menken Visual Effects Supervisors Steve Goldberg Robert Legato Kyle Odermatt Adam Valdez Head of Story David Lowery Head of Visual Development Ryan Meinerding Heads of Animation Rebecca Wilson Bresee Eric Goldberg Tony Smeed Supervising Art Director Vlad Bina Animation Character Art Director Bill Schwab Animation Environment Art Director David Womersley Live-Action Art Directors Ravi Bansal John Lord Booth III Lead Character Designer Craig Kellman Character Designers Jeff Ranjo Peter de Sève Valerio Ventura Lead Costume Designer Lorelei Burk Costume Designer Laura Jean Shannon Associate Producer Nicole P. Hearon Production Manager James E. Hasman Pre-Production Department Supervisors Script and Continuity TBA Story TBA Concept TBA Visual Development Jim Martin Marcelo Vignali Previsualization TBA Live-Action Production Department Supervisors Hair & Make-up TBA Costumes TBA Props TBA Sets TBA Camera TBA Lighting TBA Grips TBA Special Effects TBA Animation Production Department Supervisors Modeling TBA Rigging TBA Layout TBA Scene Planning TBA Animation TBA Background TBA Clean-up Animation TBA Inbetween Animation TBA Simulation TBA Technical Animation TBA Effects Animation TBA Matte Painting TBA Animation Shot Finaling Department Supervisors Texturing TBA Look Development TBA Lighting TBA Compositing TBA Rendering TBA Shot Preparation and Finaling TBA Color Styling TBA Digital Ink & Paint TBA Animation Check TBA Final Check TBA Scanning TBA Second Part of the Credits Head of Post Production Charles Cunningham-Scott Supervising Sound Editors David Acord Will Files Dennis Leonard Michael Silvers Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Dave Kohut Sound Designers Tom Myers Gary Rydstrom Randy Thom Re-Recording Mixers Jim Bolt Lora Hirschberg Scott R. Lewis Andy Nelson Gary A. Rizzo Christopher Scarabosio Michael Semanick Gary Summers Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Unit Production Manager TBA First Assistant Director TBA Second Assistant Director TBA Cast Animated Character Voices Additional Voices Carlos Alazraqui Dee Bradley Baker Eric Bauza Bob Bergen Rodger Bumpass Corey Burton Jim Cummings Grey DeLisle Debi Derryberry John DiMaggio Bill Fagerbakke Bill Farmer John Kassir Tom Kenny Tress MacNeille Kath Soucie Tara Strong Alan Tudyk Samuel Vincent Frank Welker Ariel Winter Stunts Coming soon! Third Part of the Credits Casting Associate TBA Casting Assistant TBA Animation Production Services by Walt Disney Animation Studios and The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios Senior Production Supervisor TBA Production Supervisor TBA Production Planning & Finance Manager TBA Production Office Manager TBA Script and Continuity Coming soon! Story Coming soon! Concept Coming soon! Visual Development Coming soon! Previsualization Coming soon! The Third Floor Crew Previsualization by The Third Floor More coming soon! Editorial Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Accounting & Finance Coming soon! Live-Action Unit Hair & Makeup Coming soon! Costumes Coming soon! Props Coming soon! Locations Coming soon! Sets Coming soon! Construction Coming soon! Scenic Art Coming soon! Camera Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Grips Coming soon! Production Sound Coming soon! Video Assist Coming soon! Special Effects Coming soon! Transportation Coming soon! Health & Safety Coming soon! Catering & Craft Services Coming soon! Live-Action Second Unit Second Unit Director TBA More coming soon! Animation Unit Modeling Coming soon! Rigging Coming soon! Texturing Coming soon! Look Development Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Scene Planning Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Background Coming soon! Clean-up Animation Coming soon! Inbetween Animation Coming soon! Simulation Coming soon! Technical Animation Coming soon! Effects Animation Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Compositing Coming soon! Rendering Coming soon! Matte Painting Coming soon! Shot Preparation and Finaling Coming soon! Color Styling Coming soon! Digital Ink & Paint Coming soon! Animation Check Coming soon! Final Check Coming soon! Scanning Coming soon! Animation Technology Coming soon! Animation Second Unit Second Unit Director TBA More coming soon! Duncan Studio Crew Additional Animation Production by Duncan Studio More coming soon! Yowza! Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Yowza! Animation More coming soon! Mercury Filmworks Crew Additional Animation Production by Mercury Filmworks More coming soon! Bardel Entertainment Crew Additional Animation Production by Bardel Entertainment, Inc. More coming soon! A. Film Production A/S Crew Overseas Animation Production by A. Film Production A/S More coming soon! Snipple Animation Studios Crew Overseas Animation Production by Snipple Animation Studios More coming soon! Wang Film Productions Crew Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. More coming soon! Toon City Animation Crew Overseas Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. More coming soon! Rough Draft Korea Crew Overseas Animation Production by Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. More coming soon! Sunwoo Entertainment Crew Overseas Animation Production by Sunwoo Entertainment More coming soon! Digital eMation Crew Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation More coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Stereoscopic 3D Coming soon! Industrial Light & Magic Crew Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company More coming soon! Animal Logic Crew Visual Effects and Animation by Animal Logic More coming soon! Weta Digital Crew Visual Effects and Animation Created by Weta Digital Limited More coming soon! Sony Pictures Imageworks Crew Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks More coming soon! MPC Crew Visual Effects by MPC A Technicolor Company Visual Effects Supervisor TBA Visual Effects Producer TBA Visual Effects Executive Producer TBA Digital Effects Supervisor TBA Digital Producer TBA Executive Producer TBA Editorial TBA Concept TBA Modeling TBA Texturing TBA Rigging TBA Layout TBA Animation TBA Character Effects TBA Crowds TBA Effects TBA Lighting TBA Compositing TBA Matte Painting TBA Matchmove TBA Paint & Roto TBA Production TBA Studio Team TBA Software Research & Development TBA Technology TBA MPC Virtual Production Unit TBA Digital Domain Crew Visual Effects by Digital Domain More coming soon! DNEG Crew Visual Effects, Animation, and Stereoscopic 3D Converison by DNEG More coming soon! Method Studios Crew Visual Effects by Method Studios More coming soon! Rodeo FX Crew Visual Effects by Rodeo FX More coming soon! Base FX Crew Visual Effects by Base FX More coming soon! Post Production TBA Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California More coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs "Drugs are Bad for You" Music by Alan Menken and Christopher Lennertz Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by TBA "Wonderful Ways to Say No" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Howard Ashman Performed by TBA "The Bath Salts Hallucination Song" Music by Alan Menken and Christopher Lennertz Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by TBA "Love Lifted Me" Written by James Rowe and Howard E. Smith Lyrics Adapted by Stephen Schwartz Performed by TBA "Wonderful Ways to Say No" (End Title) Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Howard Ashman Additional Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by TBA "The Breakup Song" Written by Bart Millard, Francesca Battistelli, and David Garcia Produced by Ian Eskelin Performed by Francesca Battistelli "Not Today" Written by Joel Houston and Matt Crocker Produced by Joel Houston and Michael Guy Chislett Music Performed by Hillsong United Vocals Performed by Taya Smith "Healing Begins" Written by Mike Donehey, Jason Ingram, and Jeff Owen Produced by Jason Ingram, Rusty Varenkamp, and Phillip LaRue Performed by Tenth Avenue North Francesca Battistelli appears courtesy of Fervent Records and Warner Records Hillsong United appears courtesy of Hillsong Music Tenth Avenue North appears courtesy of Reunion Records For The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences President David Rubin Executive Director TBA Public Relations Committee TBA For Fairview Entertainment Coming soon! For The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios Coming soon! For Walt Disney Animation Studios Coming soon! For Walt Disney Studios Coming soon! Fourth Part of the Credits The filmmakers would like to thank the Disney Story Trust, The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, McDonald's, and Ronald McDonald House Charities for their invaluable contribution, and the entire Walt Disney Animation Studios for their dedication, ingenuity, support, and good humor. All Disney Characters courtesy of Disney Enterprises, Inc. Ronald McDonald courtesy of McDonald's Corporation The Powerpuff Girls, Adventure Time, and Steven Universe courtesy of Cartoon Network Rocko's Modern Life and SpongeBob SquarePants courtesy of ViacomCBS Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. My Little Pony courtesy of Hasbro, Inc. Despicable Me courtesy of Universal Studios ALF courtesy of Alien Productions Alvin and the Chipmunks courtesy of Bagdasarian Productions Muppet Babies courtesy of The Muppets Studio, LLC Garfield courtesy of Paws, Inc. Ghostbusters courtesy of Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Ghost Corps, Inc. Smurfs courtesy of Studio Peyo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles courtesy of Mirage Studios Sesame Street courtesy of Sesame Workshop All characters used with permission. The Mail Collection box, the Sonic Eagle design, "USPS", The USPS Mail Truck, and the Letter Carrier Uniform are trademarks of the United States Postal Service and are used with permission from said company. The New York City Police Department name, logos, and insignia are trademarks and parodies of the City of New York and are used with the City's permission. The Fire Department of the City of New York name, logos, and insignia are trademarks and parodies of the City of New York and are used with the City's permission. Starbucks and the Starbucks logo are trademarks of Starbucks Corporation and are used with permission from said company. The Coca-Cola logos, trademarks, and trade dress are owned by The Coca-Cola Company and are used with its express, written permission. NBC, the NBC logo, and the NBC Peacock are trademarks of National Broadcasting Company, Inc., and all other trademarks, service marks, and trade names used on the Service are the property of their respective owners, and all of the above trademarks may not be copied, downloaded or otherwise exploited without the permission of NBC or the owner of such trademark, service mark, or trade name, except as explicitly permitted in Section 1 above. Panasonic is a trademark of Panasonic Corporation and is used with permission from said company. The Empire State Building design is a trademark of The Empire State Building Company L.L.C., and is used with permission from said company. Burger King, the Burger King logo, the Whopper, and the Burger King soda cups are trademarks of Burger King Corporation and are used with permission from said company. McDonald's, the McDonald's logo, and the Big Mac are trademarks of McDonald's Corporation, and are used with permission from said company. The Krispy Kreme trademark and Bowtie logo are registered trademarks of HDN Development Corporation. Vehicles Supplied by Volkswagen General Motors Corporation and Ford Motor Company Camera Lenses and Dollies Supplied by Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc. Grip and Lighting Equipment Supplied by William F. White International, Inc. Digital Projection Technology Services Provided by Christie Digital Computer Hardware, Print Services, and Workstations Supplied by HP, Inc. Central Processing Units Supplied by Intel Corporation Graphics Processing Units Supplied by Nvidia Corporation Cloud Data and Networking Services Provided by NetApp, Inc. Computer Operating Systems Provided by Microsoft Corporation 2D Animation, Texturing, and Lighting Software Provided by Les Films Du Poisson Rouge 2D Animation and Ink & Paint Software Provided by Toon Boom Animation, Inc. CGI Modeling and Animation Software Provided by Autodesk, Inc. CGI Rendering Software Provided by Pixar Animation Studios Visual Effects, Compositing, Video Editing, and Audio Editing Software Provided by Adobe, Inc. Video Editing Software Provided by Avid Technology, Inc. The Producers Wish to Thank Disney Enterprises, Inc. McDonald's Corporation The Coca-Cola Company General Mills Cartoon Network AT&T Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Microsoft Corporation Intel Corporation HP, Inc. Hasbro Universal Studios Illumination Entertainment Comcast Corporation Alien Productions Bagdasarian Productions Public Broadcasting Service Corporation for Public Broadcasting The U.S. Department of Education Sesame Workshop The Muppets Studio, LLC The Jim Henson Company Paws, Inc. Walt Disney Animation Studios Pixar Animation Studios John Lewis and the Los Angeles Zoo Saffery Champness Disney’s Animal Kingdom Theme Park Sony Pictures Entertainment Sony Corporation Peyo Mirage Studios and ViacomCBS Special Thanks Howard DePass Mark Andrews Brian Larson Katherine Sarafian Paul Reynolds Tamara Reynolds Elizabeth Chassie Jaimie Councilor Michael Rooney Final Part of the Credits Soundtrack Available on Filmed at Walt Disney Studios, Burbank, California and on location in Downtown Los Angeles, California Atlanta, Georgia New York City, New York Orlando, Florida New Orleans, Louisina Auckland, New Zealand Sydney, New South Wales, Australia Brisbane, Queensland, Australia Calgary, Alberta, Canada Toronto, Ontario, Canada Montreal, Québec, Canada and Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Filmed in Georgia with the participation of The Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Filmed in Louisiana with the participation of Filmed in Florida with the participation of The filmmakers acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government’s Screen Production Grant Filmed in California with the assistance of This production participated in the New York State Governor's Office of Motion Picture & Television Development's Post Production Credit Program Filmed in New South Wales, Australia with the assistance of Filmed in Queensland, Australia with the assistance of Filmed in Australia with the assistance of Visual Effects Undertaken in South Australia with the support of Produced in Canada with the participation of and American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 73963) MPA No. 55659 © 2024 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios Madrid, Spain and Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, California In Loving Memory of Wayne Allwine (1947-2009) and Russi Taylor (1944-2019) Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits